


Sometimes Bad Girls can be Naïve

by SexyLovecraft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dark!Sansa, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingerfucking, High School, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Movie Reference, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLovecraft/pseuds/SexyLovecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Sansa Stark/Petyr Baelish centered, Modern AU fanfic.</p><p>Sansa Stark works at "Mockingbird's" to earn a little cash, while she's in the last semester. Her boss, Petyr Baelish, seems to be "romantically" interested on her. But Sansa dates with Joffrey Baratheon, a little boring boy, but more trustworthy... and younger. But Littlefinger... he's a man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya is the bad girl, Sansa is the good one...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheap thrills and expensive tastes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167057) by [Alayne_StoneColdFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox). 
  * Inspired by [Lewiston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397904) by [plaguewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind). 
  * Inspired by [The Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572707) by [Lionhearted_DragonEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress). 



> This is a Sansa/Petyr centred fanfic, although there will be some mentions about some relations of the Stark siblings (Bran Stark is polygamous bisexual, get hype) and some chapters will be in the other Stark siblings POV, but the main narrator will be Sansa. This story will have a really slow build, it gets darker and darker and better. I'm just really bad at starts!
> 
> English is not my native language. Probably there must be some spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy the reading.
> 
> (Sorry mom.)

"Bye, babe.", said Joffrey after giving a sweet kiss to Sansa.

 _"I'm glad that I reconciled with him."_ , thought Sansa,  _"He's perfect to me. He can be a little... passionate, but it's okay. I think."_  Sansa still had her doubts, but she knew that she has chosen the best option. Joffrey's car disappeared from the empty street that was Winterfell St. Sansa bit her lower lip and smiled.  _"Yeah, everything is going to be fine."_

Sansa opened the iron gate that separated the street from yard of her house, she picked up the house keys and she began to hear noises coming from home. Sansa entered the house, turned right and saw Mother and Father arguing with Arya who was sitting on the couch very quiet.

"You can flunk this semester.", yelled Catelyn Tully, the very religiously devout housewife, matriarch of the Stark family, "You're a smart girl, Arya; you're a very good on Math and Science. What happen this year? Is there something tormenting you, sweetheart? Is it a boy?"

"No!", answered Arya, fairly offended.

"Well, you're on the ropes, Arya.", said Ned Stark, "So some of your freedoms will be suspended."

"What freedoms?", asked Arya, very worried.

"You can't go out after school, for exemple.", said Catelyn.

"You can't do it. I've friends. They'll miss me.", said Arya.

"You can see him in school.", said Ned.

"Can I bring them home, at least?", asked Arya. It was a stupid question. Catelyn never allowed her children to bring friends, only on birthday party (and in these cases, it's only four or five to be allowed and had to be girls, in Arya's case).

"No.", said Catelyn. Finally, the mother looked that her older daughter had arrived home and was watching the show, "Oh, Sansa! How's your date with Joff?"

"It was good.", lied Sansa. It wasn't very good. Most of the times Joffrey was with his friends and driving his car very fast. But to compensate, he took her to the Dorne beach, a beautiful place, where they made out.

"Good.", smiled Catelyn. She turned to Arya, "Look at your sister. She've friends and a  _boyfriend_ , but she isn't wild like you. You can be happy  _without_  making trouble. It's  _you_  that will suffer the consequences."

Sansa blushed. Yes, she could be the perfect girl, but she hated to be compared with her younger sister. And yes, Arya is a trouble maker, but in the end it wasn't her fault. She wanted to be free from her frigid mother. Sometimes, Sansa envy her.

"C'mon, Cat. You're being harsh.", said Ned who was reasonable of the family, "Sansa, go to your room."

Sansa whirled her heels and went to her bedroom on the next floor. It was big with soft pink walls and a four-poster bed.  _A bedroom from a fairy tale_. Sansa enjoyed being in her room, studying, reading or listening to music. She picked up her school bag and sat on her bed. She tooked her Literature book and started to make her homework, lying on her stomach. Moments later, she heard Arya's heavy boots going down the hall and the younger girl growling.  _"Poor Arya."_ , thought Sansa.

 

*******

 

The dinner was quiet. No one talked, even Rickon looked to the family and knew that something happened and it's better to remain silent. Sansa helped Mother with the dishes and then she went to Bran's bedroom.

Bran's room was the largest of the house, except Mother and Father's. The walls were tall and burgundy and there was, in a corner, the Library. Three tall white bookshelves full of books, comic books, Blurays and DVDs. Because Arya's bedroom was the smallest, Arya kept her stuff on Bran's bedroom. She even put her  _'Watchmen'_  poster next to his bed, because her walls are full of other posters of films and rock bands.

"I don't mind.", said Bran, " _'Watchmen'_  is underrated masterpiece. An book adaptation should be like that. Not like they did with  _'True Blood'_. Shame on you, HBO."

" _'True Blood'_  is okay.", said Arya, "I mean,  _'The Strain'_  is waaaaay better."

"Yeah,  _'The Strain'_  is another underrated masterpiece."

"What are you talling about? It sucks.", said Rickon. Arya started to laugh.

" _Sucks_..."

"Oh my god, you guys are such nerds.", said Sansa with her arms crossed, "I can't believe that you're my siblings."

"First of all, we aren't nerds, we're geeks.", said Arya.

"Well, technically I'm a nerd; in the classes, I'm intelligent as fuck.", said Bran.

"Second of all, at least, we aren't boring fucks like you.", said Arya.

"Burn, bitch, burn.", mocked Rickon.

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even gonna tell mom that you said the word 'bitch', Rickon.", said Sansa to her 11 year old brother.

"If you don't want be insulted, then don't insult us.", said Bran, approaching the sister, moving the wheels of his wheelchair.

Sansa bit her lower lip a little upset and left the bedroom. She went to hers and turned on her laptop. She was looking for small job to earn some cash. There was several positions in coffee shops and restaurants, but most of them were overnight. Sansa prefered evenings and weekends. Finally, there was a position as a waitress in a diner called  _Mockingbird's_.  _"Weird name."_ , thought Sansa. But it was a lovely place. For the photos on the internet, the diner was next to a public garden in the middle of King's Landing. It was a quite far from her High School and her home, but it was next to the Vale, a reputable neighborhood.

Next day, Sansa talked to her mother and Catelyn said that she was okay. In the Vale, lived Lysa Tully, Catelyn's younger sister and she could helped Sansa.

"The interview it's today, sweetheart.", said Catelyn, "Are you sure that this is what you want? Do you really want to start to work?"

"Yeah, mom. Why not? No one is gonna to  _hurt_  me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the whole "references of television shows that you never heard before". I'm geek. It's not that Sansa hates her siblings, but he worries about them. (The same with Catelyn Stark, I hope didn't make her too harsh and OOC.) I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of a long fanfic that I'm trying to write.
> 
> Please, comment something.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Sansa getting her job.

The woman who interviewed Sansa called Margaery Tyrell, 21 years old, beautiful with brown curls and green eyes. Mockingbird's was a lovely diner with view to a public garden also known as 'Riverlands'.

"I live next, in Highgarden.", said Margaery. Highgarden was a very rich neighborhood where a lots of rich families lived there. And Tyrell wasn't an unknown surname for Sansa.

"I live in the North.", said Sansa.

"I heard that it's very cold in the North.", said Margaery, "Not like in the South."

"Yeah...", said Sansa a little nervous.

"And you're only seventeen.", said Margaery reading her résumé.

"Yes, I made 17 in December, last year.", answered Sansa.

"Well, I don't see any problem with anything.", smiled Margaery. She had a cute smile, showing her dimples in the corners of her mouth, "I think you can start tomorrow, on Monday. At 4PM, okay?"

"Yes.", smiled Sansa.  _"I got the job!"_

On Monday, Sansa had a busy day and she was very nervous. She had a lots of homework and Joffrey kept bugging during the classes.

"So do you want to want to go to the beach, later?", asked he, after he gave a quit kiss in Sansa's lips.

"I can't, Joff. Did I tell you that I start to work today?", asked Sansa, "I texted you, like, forty times, telling you."

"Sorry, babe, I forgot.", said Joffrey, "Where do you work then? I can visit you."

_"Shit!"_

Sansa didn't want to deal with Joffrey and his gang, while working.

"It's a fancy restaurant called 'Sparrow' or 'Nightingale'.", lied Sansa. She was bad at lying, she hoped that Joffrey didn't caught her.

"A fancy restaurant with a bird's name? Never heard of it.", said Joffrey, very serious.

_"Shit!"_

"It's next to Dorne.", lied again Sansa.

Joffrey smiled.

"Well, I'll have to search. Or maybe today I can take you."

"No need.", said Sansa, trying to show a sweet smile, "Jeyne will."

Joffrey believed on Sansa's words.

 

*******

 

"You know how diners work, right? You write down the customer's order on the notepad and give it to Ernesto. You'll have this section and get the tips from your section only. If any customer complain about something like the food or the air conditioner, try to resolve the situation, if not, I take care of it.", said Margaery, "You'll work with Sera, Megga and me, between 4PM and 7PM, on Monday to Thursday, 4PM to 9:30PM, on Friday and 11AM to 4PM, on weekend. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Margaery smiled.

"I hope we get to be great friends."

"I hope too.", smiled Sansa.

Sansa made a ponytail with her auburn hair, picked up the notepad and started to work.

When she came home for dinner, Sansa was too tired to eat or speak. She simply went up the stairs and slowly lied in bed. _"Seven hells."_  Her cellphone began to ring.  _"Seven hells."_ , she repeated mentally. It was Jeyne Poole, her best friend. But she turned off the cellphone and fell asleep, but then Arya came into the bedroom and began to looking for something on Sansa's makeup case.

"What are you doing?", asked Sansa, very sleepy, with her face buried in her pillow.

"Where do you keep your red lipstick?", asked Arya.

"In my makeup case."; answered Sansa with her face still on her pillow.

"There's only this boring soft red gloss in your case.", said Arya, "Where's your blood red lipstick?"

Catelyn Tully didn't like seeing her daughters with makeup on their faces. Mother let Sansa wear makeup because she trust her.  Sansa had more natural and subtle makeup. Soft gloss, skin color eyeshadow, eyeliner and base. Catelyn also thought that red lipstick was for harlots.

"Why do you want lipstick anyway?", asked Sansa, raising her head and looking to Arya, "Mom and Dad forbade you from go out with your friends."

"It's not your business.", said Arya, offended.

"Okay.", said Sansa, burying again her face in her pillow.

"You're useless.", said Arya, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Cheeseburger with lettuce and onions

"Remember that, on Monday, we'll dinner at Aunt Lysa's house.", said Catelyn to her daughter, who was preparing to go to work. Sansa didn't like Aunt Lysa. She was quite paranoid and too protective of her son, Robin. She lived next to Mockingbird's, but, fortunately, she never visit her niece, "Can't you talk to your boss, asking to leave earlier on Monday?"

"I can't, mom. It would unfair. I didn't even work there two weeks ago.", said Sansa.  _"I don't even know who's the boss._ ", thought Sansa, "Bye, mom.", she kiss her mother on the cheek and leave home. Then her cellphone began to vibrate. It was a text from Joffrey.

**"Wanna hang out?"**

Sansa replied.

**"Cant. Friday. Busy night. Maybe tomorrow."**

_"Maybe I should break up."_ , thought Sansa,  _"I'm ignoring him completely. I'm starting to not love him."_

 _"You can't."_ , said one part of her brain,  _"He's so handsome and he'll understand that you need to learn how to be independent."_

 _"He'll never learn."_ , said another part of her brain,  _"He's stupid and rude."_

Sansa bit her lower lip and ignored her thoughts until she arrived to work. While working, Sansa didn't care about Joffrey or school or other problems, she only cared about her customers. She was good as a waitress, really good. She had good memory, sometimes she didn't need the notepad. She became great friends with Margaery. Megga is also friendly and sometimes, very sassy. Sera was more mysterious but she was a nice girl.

At 9:30PM, it ended Sansa's shift and Margaery went to her.

"Yeah, Sansa, it's just to warn you that the boss is gonna to visit us."

"What do you mean with ' _visit us_ '?"

"He'll appear on the morning or evening or night to have a meal and review us.", answered Margaery.

"When?", asked Sansa a little nervous.

"We don't know.", said Sera.

Sansa tried to calm down. She was a great worker and no one complained about her. Everything was going to be okay. Still, there's always a jitters in your belly that bother a little bit.

*******

Working and studying at the same time it's hard. One of the reasons why she has been looking for a job was to think about what Sansa wanted to do with her life. Well it wasn't working. During the work, Sansa was too busy working to think about her life. She had still great grades on her school papers, but at night, she was always exhausted. Sometimes she didn't do her homework. Of course, she didn't tell that to Mother. She would panicked and demand Sansa to give up her job. No, Sansa needed this.

"I heard that Lysa got a boyfriend.", said Catelyn to Ned during dinner, "She wants to marry him as soon as possible. I think she loves him."

"Who's the boyfriend?", asked Ned.

"I don't know.", said Catelyn, "She says that I'll like him.", Cat rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I'm worried with my lil sis."

"She is a grown woman, Cat.", said Ned.

"When are Robb and Jon going to visit us?", asked Arya to Ned, interrupting the conversation.

"Only during summer, sweetie.", answered Ned.

Sansa's cellphone vibrated, it was a text from Joffrey.

**"Wanna hang out this night?"**

_"I'm so done with this boy!"_

**"You know I cant. Mom doesn't let me. :´( "**

"Sansa, I told you: no texting on the table.", warned Catelyn.

"Sorry.", and Sansa turned off the cellphone.

*******

"So it's a cheeseburger with lettuce and onions, french fries, a glass of lemonade with ice and coffee for table 5...", memorized Sansa, while entering the order into the waitress station's computer. It was Sunday, 2PM and the diner was crowded. It was a hot April day and the air conditioner was in his full power. She herself carried the cold lemonade to the lonely man of table 5.

"Thank you, Miss... Sansa.", said the enigmatic man. _"He's quite attractive... but too old for me."_  Sansa showed a nice smiled and went away.

"Waitress, over here.", said someone. The voice was from table 7. No one yet had attended them.

"Sorry for the delay.", said Sansa, picking her notepad, "I...", she looked to the customers. It was Joffrey Baratheon and his gang.

"Your uniform looks sexy.", said Arys Oakshield, that son of a bitch.

"Easy, Arys.", said Joffrey to his friend as if Arys were a horse, "Sansa's my babe."

Sansa showed a fake smile to the gang.  _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_

"What's your order? Can I start you off with a refreshment? Your fresh lemonade is very famous."

"Well, Sans, I want...", Joffrey looked to the menu, "I want an hamburger with everything, french fries, fried orions and all the sauces that you have. I want something fruity to drink, but I don't want to get drunk  _yet_ , so I want... a blackberry Somersby because why not and, for dessert, I want...", Joffrey showed his trademarked annoying smirk to Sansa, "...a big pile of pancakes with vanilla ice cream."

Sansa wrote Joffrey's order with hate.

"And what the others?"

"I want the same, except I want a beer.", said Meryn Trent.

"Yeah, me too.", said Arys, "Fuck my diet, I'm no girl."

"Same.", said the other guy that Sansa didn't remember his name.

Sansa chewed her cheeks and wrote the orders. _"Keep calm, Sansa."_ , said she to herself,  _"Just serve them and then ask to Margaery to give them the bill."_  Sansa return to the waitress station and showed up Margaery who was pretty nervous.

"Sansa, the guy from table 5..."

"Oh yes.", interrupted Sansa, "His cheeseburger with lettuce and onions should be ready."

Ernesto gave to Sansa the french fries and the burger. As always, elegantly and superbly, she rested the plates on the table and the man thank her.

"I need the bill for table 8.", said Megga to Sansa. Megga looked paler and worn-out than usual.

"Okay.", answered Sansa, "What's going on, Meg? You look like a ghost."

"I... I... need the bill.

Sansa rolled her eyes. While Megga gave the bill to the family from table 8, Sansa took care of table 7's order. Joffrey and his friends were so annoying. They were making noises and it bothered some customers.

"Joff, can you calm down a little bit?", asked Sansa. Joffrey looked to Sansa like if she had asked the most stupidest question in the world.

"We're just having fun.", said Joffrey with his smirk.

"No, you're being stupid.", blurted Sansa. Everyone in that table fell quite.

"You bitch, what did you just said?", said Joffrey, standing up in his chair.

Sansa gulped. And someone showed up behind Sansa.

"Excuse me sir. I’m Mr. Baelish, I own this diner and I couldn't help overhearing..."

"Mr. Baelish, you luckily appeared.", interrupted Joffrey.  _"Wait, the man from table 5 is the Mockingbird's owner?"_ , thought Sansa, "Your waitress here has been very rude to me. We're a long time waiting for our orders and moreover she insulted my person."

 _"Lies. Lies. Why he's lying?"_  Sansa wanted to cry.  _"Maybe I'll fired. It's what Joff wants. Have his property by his side, not working in a diner."_

"What did Miss Sansa do, that insulted your person?", asked Mr. Baelish.

"She called me stupid.", answered Joffrey.

"Why?"

"Because... my friends and I were simply talking.

"Yes, I was hearing. About some girls that you slept last night, right?", said Mr. Baelish.

 _"What?"_  Sansa looked to Joffrey who was now very nervous.

"Yes.", answered Joffrey.

"You're even making the noises.", said Mr. Baelish, " And well, no one goes to a diner to hear people making moaning noises. A diner is to eat and hang out in a peaceful and respectable manner. Yes, the food takes a while to come out. 5 to 12 minutes. You just need to wait. In a _quiet_  way, if possible."

Sansa smiled. Joffrey sat down again and looked at his buddies, outraged.

"Let's go home, folks.", said Joffrey to his gangs, "This place sucks and the food is shitty.", said with a loud voice.

"It's your opnion, sir.", said Mr. Baelish with a nice smile, "Allow me to escort you the way out."

"No.", Joffrey rose and went away quickly like his friends. Sansa felt a mixture of relief and fear. She looked to Mr. Baelish and he looked to Sansa with his green-grey eyes. He was in his forties, with grey tuft in his temples standing out in his black hair, but he was very handsome, but he emitted an aura of possession and Sansa lowered her gaze in submission.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Baelish. This will never happen again.", said Sansa, very nervous, looking up slowly.

"Don't worry, Sansa Stark.", said Mr. Baelish, placing his hand on her left shoulder, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Boyfriend.", answered Sansa.

Mr. Baelish showed a sad smiled.

"Well, you should break up.", said Mr. Baelish, "He's not good for you."

"I know.", said Sansa, blushing. He had such a soft warm voice, like his hand.

"Well, I better finish my lunch.", said he, removing his hand, "It's delicious, by the way."

" _Your_  cook is very good.", said Sansa.

"Yes, Ernesto is good.", said Mr. Baelish with an intriguing smile, "Seeya later, Miss Sansa. This won't be the last time we'll see each other."

Sansa nodded and returned to her work.Later, Mr. Baelish disappeared from his table and Sansa looked down to find three twenty dollar bills. Sixty for a ten dollar meal!


	4. Hot Spring Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter on Sunday, but then that ABOMINATION of an episode called "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" happened (*shivers*) and I decided to postpone the date of the chapter's posting, after everyone recover.  
> So, there it's. I hope you enjoy, because this chapter was difficult to write. Let's say that I've little experience with "bed scenes".  
> Also this chapter is kinda small. But don't worry, the next one will be huge (like, maybe "2600-words huge", ya know).
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please, try to comment something; I'm very inattentive both in the good and bad way.

Sunday, after dinner, Sansa locked herself on her bedroom. On the following day, she was going to have a Math test and she wanted to make one final reading in her notes. She opened her notebook, took her pencil from the case and... she couldn't think about Mr. Baelish. What he did to her, it was really nice, but... he was very attractive. He was old, yes, but, he was very charming. And his aura... everyone noticed that he was a very possessive and dominant man in a good way. The way Mr. Baelish dealt with Joffrey...

 _"What's his first name? I want to know his first name."_ , thought Sansa.

Unexpectedly, Sansa noticed that she was caressing her lips with the pads of her right hand fingers.  _"I need to stop think about him. He's my boss."_ , thought Sansa. But she couldn't. She spent half an hour staring at the notebook thinking about the mysterious man. _"Everything was very subtle. He was just a customer. But then he saved me..."_

It was 9:30 PM, when Sansa decided that was useless try to study, so she went to sleep. She dressed the blue nightgown, turned off the light of her bedside table lamp and lied in her bed. Sansa began to think how she was going to face Joff on the next day.  _"Fuck Joffrey, that little shit. He's an idiot. I don't know why I fell in love with him."_ , thought Sansa, _"I'm only popular on High School, because I date with Joffrey. Fuck Joffrey, I don't need to popular in High School, it won't be my apogee."_

Sansa couldn't sleep. It was 11 PM and Sansa was looking into the darkness of the night. It was a very hot night. The slight sheets were too much heat for her. Sansa was sweaty and she could just only wander through thoughts.  _Aunt Lysa, Joffrey, school, work, Mr. Baelish._  Then, all of the sudden, a dirty thought emerged on Sansa's mind.

_"I want to fuck Mr. Baelish."_

Why? There was no  _why_. Sansa just did wanted to. Feel his skin on hers, taste his lips and tongue, lose her virginity and go into rapture... These thoughts made her wet between her legs. Sansa didn't mind. It was a very hot night and it was only the beginning. Everyone was asleep and she couldn't resist. Sansa removed her underwear and she could fell the cold air between her legs. But it wasn't a bad sensation. Slowly, she touched her clitoris with the pads of her right hand and she felt relief. She smiled, she moved her fingers and her mind went blank. What mattered was her pleasure.

Her hand started to move faster, back and forth. Her mouth was slightly open with a smile. Her breath became irregular. Sansa didn't stop. She need this, she wanted to  _feel_. There was no one in her mind, just the wetness between her legs and the fingers that moved faster  _and faster_.  _Yes. Oh yes._  Sex must be way better, but it was all she had for now. Her back arched when she slid the index finger into herself. She softly moaned.

Mr. Baelish was touching her with his fingers, his hand rubbing fast and hard.  _Yes. Yes!_ He penetrated her finger deeper, back and forth.  _Yes. Yes!_

No. Sansa was alone in her bed with her fingers dirty. No sound came out of her mouth when the orgasm came and the wave of pleasure washed over her.

Sansa felt so happy. She didn't know why there were so much controversy about the subject. (You know, sex.) She remembered when she was 12 and mom, dad and she had "the" talk and she had to promise, that she'll never have sex with someone until marriage. That's just stupid. Whether it is because of unwanted pregnancies and/or STD's, there's a thing called condoms! Sometimes Sansa had to use her finger to... pleasure herself, but sometimes she felt that it was the only thing she could have and that thought made her sad. She wanted more because she deserves more. She could had sex with Joffrey, but she never felt any sexual desire for Joffrey. But she felt for Mr. Baelish.

Sansa felt very sleepy when she began to reflect on these matters. It doesn't matter! Tomorrow is a new day.


	5. Yeah he's a great cooker, but something stinks and it isn't Aunt Lysa's perfume!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! A month since the last update. Sorry for the delay, I had finals and I had to study and I really wanted this chapter to be flawless. Please comment, warning about some spelling mistakes or simply sending love/hate/both.

 

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/sansa_at_aunt_lysas_dinner/set?.embedder=8702709&.svc=copypaste&id=166946816)

 

After a quick shower, Sansa dressed a greyish green brushed-silk dress that reached above the knees and a white short jacket. She put her only heels that she owned (black, small heel and simple) and put pink gloss on her lips. She almost called her mother to do a braid, like when she did when Sansa was a small child, but she decided not to, braids are too childish.

"You look gorgeous, Sansa.", said Catelyn with a dark blue dress, "You're a woman now."

Sansa should had blushed beautifully, shy and humble, as always do when her mother praised her, but she didn't. By some reason, when her mother said that she was "a woman now", Sansa felt her innocence and everything else that made her a child leaving her body, going away and she felt proud of herself. Sansa only smiled.

"Yeah yeah, Sansa is the most beautiful girl in the world, we get it!", said Arya, jealous, with her arms crossed, wearing a black and very short dress with long sleeves, dark grey leggings and black Converse. She had black eyeliner in her eyes, but no other make up.  _"Arya is also beautiful."_ , thought Sansa. Finally Bran and Rickon showed up, very well dressed, "Hurry up, guys.", said Arya, "We've been waiting for you in like 45 years."

Aunt Lysa Tully's house was in Eyrie Street in the Vale. She was married once, with a friend of father's, Jon Arryn and they had a kid, Robin. Unfortunately, Jon Arryn died two years ago on a car accident. And now, suddenly, Aunt Lysa got a new boyfriend and invited the Stark family to dinner with her and her lover.

"I can't stop being worried.", said Catelyn during the car trip, "Sometimes she can be out of control."

"Don't worry, dear.", said Ned, "Lysa's an adult."

They arrived to the wide street where tall and old oaks watched the 6, 7 storey buildings. The lobby with its white marble walls, its wall sconces made of translucent glass of the 39, Eyrie Street was a elegant and comely place. But, at the same time, the great beauty felt cold and hollow.

"Quite luxurious.", said Catelyn, pressing the elevator button, "Horrible.  _'This was the iniquity of Sodom, pride, fulness of bread, and abundance of idleness was in her, neither did she strengthen the hand of the poor and needy.'_ ***** "

Arya rolled her eyes. The rebel girl was the first person to enter the elevator. Everyone entered the wide space and went to the last floor, the seventh floor. Who opened the apartment door was Lysa herself.

"Oh, Cat, so good to see you."

The two sisters hugged each other. Althought Lysa was the youngest, she looked older. Yet she was a woman of good taste, wearing a cobalt blue suit, contrasting with her sapphire eyes, and a pearl necklace. But she wasn't a beautiful woman. Who the hell was her boyfriend who had such poor taste?

"Oh Lysa! How I missed you!", lied Catelyn, breaking the hug, before the cheap perfume infected her dress.

"Good evening, Ned.", Lysa turned to her sister's husband instantly, "Not seen you for a long time.", she said with a fake wide smile.

"Well, lately I'm very busy.", said Ned.

"Yes, I heard that you become vice-president of the Baratheon Corp.", said Lysa.

"When do we start eating?", asked Rickon, with a loud voice, interrupting the greetings, while pulling his mother's dress.

"Yes, I'm hungry.", said Bran.

"Wait a few more moments that is almost out.", said a bittersweet deep voice. Sansa was shocked to see Mr. Baelish, wearing normal clothes, cleaning his hands with a kitchen towel and giving a soft kiss in Aunt Lysa's lips.

"Petyr!", Catelyn almost screamed.

 

*******

 

_"His name is Petyr."_ , thought Sansa, finishing her meal,  _"That's a lovely name."_  Sansa gazed Petyr for a while, until Mr. Baelish turned his gaze to her father.

"We don't see each other for a long time.", said Ned to Mr. Baelish.

"Oh yes. Petyr's a busy man.", said Lysa, very proud, showing a big smile, "He's an accountant for several important companies like my late husband's and Petyr's also owner of several diners around Westeros; and Essos too. That's why he cooks so well."

"Did you made all this, Littlefinger?", asked Ned, with a hint of haughtiness in his voice.

"Yes.", answered Petyr showing a bitter smile, "With a little help of my beloved Lysa."

_"Damn, he's a fine cooker."_

"I also did something! I did helped!", screamed Robin.

"So.", Lysa began, after soothe her child, in an instant, "How's the college, for Robb... and...?"

"Jon.", finished Ned.

"Oh, the boys are having good grades and also having fun. Although they're having _that_  kind of fun; they're responsible and wise men.", answered Catelyn, "Robb will inherit his father's businesses and Jon will... do his stuff.", Catelyn showed an expression of repulse when she talked about her nephew. Jon was son of Lyanna, Ned's sister, and an unknown man. Catelyn, as devout Catholic, considered that her nephew was a bastard, "But... well, we can't just talk about our kids", she showed a fake smile, "But we should talk about Lysa and Petyr. It's your night. This whole thing still shocks me.", she turned to Ned, meaning that he had to say something to Lysa.

"Yes, I never thought that your secret lover was Littlefinger.", said Ned to Lysa.

"Well, I have to admit that I always had a certain affection towards Lysa which developed into attraction.", said Petyr, staring at Lysa who showed a wicked smile.

"I thought you loved Catelyn.", said Ned abruptly.

Silence.

_"This is awkward."_

"Arya, stop texting!", said Catelyn, in a low voice, breaking the silence. She took Arya's old phone from her hands and she put on the table, "You are forbidden of using your cellphone. Again.", Arya's jaw dropped. On the morning of that day, mother returned her cellphone because she had behaved well on the last days. Arya wanted to scream, but she didn't want to humiliate herself in front of her hosts.

"Why?", Arya demanded.

"You're disrespecting all of us, while talking to someone with your phone.", said Catelyn, very angry but at the same time, very serious.

"I'm sorry, but you..."

"No excuses.", said Catelyn, putting Arya's cellphone on her purse.

"You're being too harsh on your daughter.", said Lysa.

"I know what I'm doing, Lysa.", said Catelyn, very solemn.

"Let's just calm down and finish the dinner.", said Ned.

Then the dinner returned to be awkward again.

 

*******

 

Sansa started to wash the dishes, while the adults were talking and the kids were playing with Robin's Xbox. How Sansa hated Aunt Lysa and her dinners. But she had to smile. Because Sansa was the good girl.  _Was._  But then suddenly someone showed up behind her. It was Petyr Baelish.

"Can I help you?", asked he, very nicely.

"No, thank you.", said Sansa never shifting her gaze from the plates. She could get nervous, but she didn't. She went straightforward, "I didn't know that you're related to my family. You're my boss, but also my uncle by marriage. Welcome to our crazy family.", Sansa didn't smile. But Petyr did.

"You have a... lovely family. But I won't marry Lysa.", said Petyr.  _"He's also a straightforward man."_ , realized Sansa.

"It's just a dalliance, then", said Sansa, now looking to Petyr. He looked more handsome then when he was at the diner, on the last day.

"Kinda.", said Petyr. He looked to Lysa, Catelyn and Ned were still talking, never noticing the interaction between Sansa and Petyr, "Are you gonna to tell to your parents that you're working in one of my diners?", Petyr looked to Sansa, analyzing her with his greyish eyes. Sansa didn't  _dare_  to look at him, so she went back to concentrate on the dishes

"Why would I do that?", said Sansa, very calm. No answer. She didn't move, "No. I won't.", Sansa looked to Petyr, "Why are you asking that?"

"Well... I still gonna paying you.", he answered, leaning his arse on the kitchen counter.

"Of course.", said Sansa, who vigorously rubbed a stubborn stain.

"But I want to meet you.", said Petyr. He leaned over her, even though he wasn't  _yet_  in her intimate zone.

"You _meet_  me.", said Sansa, continuing her activity.

"I want to have dinner with you.", said Petyr. As simple as that. Sansa stopped and look to her parents and aunt who were still talking, knowing anything that was happening. She looked to Petyr and blushed. He was so close to her. Fortunately he continued his sentence, "As a friend of yours, of course.", she felt relieved, but Sansa needed to ask.

"Will mom and dad know?", asked Sansa, staring at Petyr. _"Shit."_  Her voice was too suggestive for her liking. They were too close but he was still too far to kiss.

"If you want to."

Sansa showed him a simple smile, a little bit childish smile. _"Should I say yes? Should I say no?"_

"I'll think about it.", answered Sansa.

Petyr didn't blink. He took a step back and said:

"Tomorrow I sit at table 5 at 6:05 and you'll greet me and recommend the dish of the day and... we'll see. I hope you say yes to my invitation. I know a wonderful Italian restaurant downtown that you'll love."

"I think I can trust you", said Sansa, showing a childish smile.

"You shouldn't trust me.", said Petyr, as simple as that, "Seeya tomorrow then.", said Petyr with a big smile on his face. Sansa didn't answer. Petyr joined the adults group and Sansa washed the last dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ezekiel 16:49 from the Bible: "Behold, this was the iniquity of thy sister Sodom, pride, fulness of bread, and abundance of idleness was in her and in her daughters, neither did she strengthen the hand of the poor and needy."
> 
> (I think the Faith of the Seven is more like the Catholic Church, while the Old Gods sound more pagan.)
> 
> ***
> 
> (Damn, I just love to write Sansa talking to Petyr.)
> 
> (Don't kill me.)


	6. Her Fake Smile

 

"You need to forget Joffrey.", said Jeyne Poole, trying to comfort Sansa as if she was still thinking about Joffrey. Yes, Sansa was distracted, but it was for another reason. Sansa smiled. She had forgotten that little piece of shit very quickly a long time ago. The asshole even texted her, saying:

**"Im sorry about what happened on yr workplace. U kno how the guys r."**

Sansa didn't text him back.

 **"Are we still together?"** , he texted half an hour later.

**"No. I moved on. You also should do the same think."**

"Are you okay, Sansa?", asked Jeyne, when the classes ended.

"Yeah, I'm okay.", answered Sansa, faking a sad smile.

When Sansa returned from school with Arya (grounded again, beacause Mother didn't want to fell embarrassed during her sister's dinner), Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon's mother and ex-role model ro Sansa, was sitting in living room, on Father's armchair next to Catelyn who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Sansa, dear, come here.", greeted Catelyn with a nervous smile. _"This isn't good."_ Sansa entered the living room while Arya went up stairs to her bedroom, "Sit here.", said Catelyn. Cersei had no smile on her face as she usually has, but had the same confidence. Sansa sit on the couch, between Catelyn and Cersei.

"Hello, Mrs. Baratheon.", said Sansa politely.

"Mrs. Baratheon came to visit us because she heard that Joffrey and you ended your relationship.", said Catelyn, very worried.

"Is that true, little dove?", asked Cersei, now smiling but still a bit hostile. It was her smile. Once Sansa found that smile warm and sweet, but now she finds it menacing and fake, hiding her true intentions. _"What do you want, bitch?"_

"Yes.", answered Sansa. She could fell her mother crumble silently, but Cersei didn't notice. Sansa continued, "We... didn't get along... anymore.", Sansa pretended to be sad, "I think we both grow up a lot, last year, and we decided to broke up."

"Well, sweet dove.", sudderly Cersei's smile disappered, "I heard from Joffrey that you're ignoring him."

_"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit."_

"Is that true, Sansa?", asked Catelyn, "I knew that work would distroy your relationship or worst.", _"Mom, don't come with your bullshit!"_

"Where do you work, Sansa?", asked Cersei. Sansa didn't want to answer, but her mother did her job.

"At Mockingbird's. It's a diner at Riverlands, next to the Vale."

Cersei smiled, but this time, the smile looked real.

"Well, sweet dove.", Cersei paused to look at Catelyn and then she looked at Sansa again, "We can't force a couple to love one another, if they don't feel anything for each other. But Joffrey loves you, in his own way, of course. He was always different from the other boys. But, as mother, I don't want my son to date someone who isn't interested in him."

Sansa should be feeling relieved, but that last sentence made her shiver.

"But it's a shame.", said Catelyn, grabbing Sansa's right arm. She turned to her daughter. "The two made a wonderful couple. The son of the owner of Baratheon Corp and the daughter of the vice-president. Shame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAME  
> SHAME  
> *bell noize*
> 
> Sorry the pun.  
> And sorry, readers for the short chapter. Lately I haven't felt inspired.  
> Please, comment. ;D


End file.
